Seeing the Light
by Granger's Twin
Summary: An HG fic. Rated for later chapters. - Ginny helps Harry to see that he hasn't known the real her. Harry slowly finds himself falling in love with Ginny's real fun-loving personality through flying objects, prank wars and more.
1. Flying Diary

****

****

**A/N: Wow, my first fic that isn't one shot! I'm not sure how great my first chapter is, but it was difficult for me to think of an original beginning to my story. We have the next week off from school due to the hurricane, so I shall hopefully be updating a lot this week, but after that I'll probably update once every week because of school. I hope you like it! Be sure to review, and check out my other fics too!**

**Disclaimer: (Throws hands up in surrender) Ok, ok! You caught me. I don't own anything except the plot. I only wish I owned Ron!**

**Dedication: To starling 123 who told me in a review for Want a Kiss? that I was one of her favorite writers and to get to it. Thanks to you, I got to it!  
  
**

****

**Seeing the Light**

**Flying Diary**

****

_  
Dear Diary,_

_It's the summer before my 1st year. Harry just arrived today, and already I have proven myself to be a blubbering and clumsy idiot in front of him. I don't understand it! I'm not usually like this! I never shut up usually. Just ask Ron! Or any of my brothers for that matter... Harry has caught me staring at him loads of times today. Breakfast was the worst. When Harry came down, I accidentally knocked my porridge bowl to the floor. I could literally feel the heat radiating from my red face. Argh! That wasn't even the worst part. Harry asked me whether or not I was starting at Hogwarts this year and I proceeded to nod and put my elbow in the bloody butter dish. Once again, I felt like an overripe tomato. At least Harry was nice enough to act like he didn't see this. I just can't believe myself! I shouldn't be like this just because of Harry! I haven't even said one word to him yet, I can't fancy him that much... or can I???_

_Love,_

_An Extremely Confused Ginny_

_  
Dear Diary,_

_We just returned from Diagon Alley. I am furious! Let me tell you what happened... While we were in Flourish and Blotts we ran into Draco Malfoy. Apparently he and Harry are enemies of some sort. He said something rude to Harry, and I stood up to him. This was the first time I had actually spoken in front of Harry, but he was so rude I forgot about being shy around him. Then Malfoy said "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" I turned bright red. I'm sure Harry was disgusted. Well he certainly was surprised I actually said something. Malfoy continued to be a jerk, but I'm still mortified about what he said. Harry probably won't want to talk to me anymore. Ugh. I'm guessing it will take me about a month to return to my normal color._

_Love,_

_An Apple Colored Ginny_

_  
Dear Diary,_

_Sorry, it's been awhile but ever since the diary incident it has been pretty difficult to get back to writing in you. Finally I decided to write after a year, because this I need someone to talk to... anyways... I DON'T BELIEVE MYSELF!!!!!!!!!! Why, why can't I act like a normal person around him?!?! Ever since he saved me last year I've found myself fancying him even more, if possible. I told myself that this year I would act more sophisticated around him, more mature. Make Harry like me. So do you know what I did?!? Harry arrived today and he said hello. I then made a fool out of myself by muttering hi quietly, turning **bright** red, and hiding behind my mother. Can you believe it?!?! I HID BEHIND MY MOTHER. You'll have to excuse me while I lock myself in my room and bang my head on the wall. _

_Love,_

_A Mortified Ginny Whose Head Hurts_

Ginny slammed the book shut in anger. It was three years later she realized, and she still hadn't become that more sophisticated and more mature person. Ginny didn't have to read the old diary to figure that out. Sure, she was slightly more outspoken in front of Harry, especially before the incident at the Ministry, but Ginny knew Harry still thought of her as the bumbling little sister of his best mate who turned bright red every time she saw him. 

Ginny thought dating other guys would make him more comfortable around her, but he continued avoiding eye contact with her and only talked to her when necessary. It had been five years since Ginny had met Harry, and he still didn't truly know the real her. Of course Ginny had continued to secretly like him for five long years, but she had figured that Harry if he thought she was over him he would at least consider her as a friend. Five years later, Harry still thought of Ginny as his best friend's sister.

"Well no more!" Ginny muttered. She would no longer blush, and no longer put up with Harry avoiding her. She wouldn't become a new woman, she would be herself. Ginny would let her true personality shine through.

Ginny looked down at her diary in anger. This diary was a record of Ginny's idiocy for the past five years. It was time to grow up.

Ginny turned to leave the living room, but not before chucking her diary in the direction of the fireplace.

The diary had made it halfway to the flickering fire before the fire turned green and out tumbled a young boy with jet black hair and glasses. Needless to say, the diary missed Ginny's target, yet hit another.

"Ouch!"

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit on the short side, but like I said, this is just the beginning. ****Like it? Then review! Hate it? I don't care! No just kidding! Review anyways, just please don't flame. After all, this is my first real fic! **

**Ciao for now!**

**Manders**


	2. Mashed Potato Hat

**A/N:** **First things first,**

**the counter** – It's easy to say that your "review" effectively pissed me off. Get a life! _Counting _the friggin stories? Instead of complaining about there being too many romances and not enough fantasies, (btw, in case you hadn't realized, HARRY POTTER IS A FRICKEN FANTASY!!!) go write your own! So do me a favor, don't fricken review about how many romances there are because I don't give a damn!

**(ahem) Sorry bout that, but to my other reviewers, ya'll are AWESOME!!! Thank you so much! **

**I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it! I am currently reading This means war! By Jeconais. Holy Crap! It is _so_ funny! Read it if you're looking for a laugh, or two, or three. **

**Anyways, please, please review so I'll have a nice full inbox when I come back from my trip Sunday! I plan on updating on the 23rd. After that, it's back to school for me so I'll update every weekend. Now without further ado, Chapter 2. (Ha! I'm a poet and I don't know it!)**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day Snape washes his hair before declaring his undying love for Professor Trelawney.**

**Dedication: Dedicated to PreteenDramaQueen** **who reviewed all three of my fics, and amazingly enough liked them all! Thank you!**

* * *

****

****

**Here's where I left you...**

_Ginny turned to leave the living room, but not before chucking her diary in the direction of the fireplace. _

_The diary had made it halfway to the flickering fire before the fire turned green and out tumbled a young boy with black hair and glasses. Needless to say, the diary missed Ginny's target, yet hit another._

"_Ouch!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mashed Potato Hat**

Ginny turned around in shock. "Harry! Bloody hell, I'm so sorry!"

Harry rubbed his head in amusement. "No problem Ginny, but do you normally chuck things at your company?"

Ginny realized that this was probably the first real conversation they had. She started to blush, but remembered her vow to show Harry her real personality. Ginny flashed him a grin. "No Potter, not at company. Just you."

Harry chuckled and passed her the diary, which she promptly threw at her intended target. He watched her. "So why did you throw it anyways?"

She grinned. "You mean besides trying to give you a concussion?" Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. "Actually, I was just trying to get rid of some bad memories."

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

Ginny groaned. "Yes Mum?"

"What is the meaning of you hitting this poor boy on the head?" she yelled.

Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Mum, it was an accident. He's fine, but he does look a little thin, don't you think?"

Molly Weasley stopped yelling, and studied Harry. "You're right Ginny. Harry, you poor dear I think I'll go cook you a nice big dinner." She walked away muttering something about chickens and bloody relatives.

Ginny turned to smirk at Harry. "You just need to know how to work her."

Harry grinned. He certainly was enjoying Ginny's company. She seemed like a whole new person, very unlike the blushing and shy young girl he had come to avoid at times, and was a lot of fun to talk to.

At that moment Ron and Hermione came down the stairs.

"Harry! How are you doing? Bloody hell it's been awhile since we've talked to you!" Ron yelled in excitement, clapping Harry on the back.

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!" Hermione screeched.

Harry chuckled, _"Same old Ron and Hermione."_

Hermione turned to him, smiling. "Harry! We've missed you! I've been so worried after what happened to Sirius..." she broke off and clapped a hand to her mouth in shock.

Harry lost his smile and was at a lost for words, not really wanting to bring up the subject of his dead godfather.

Ginny sensed the wound was still fresh and turned to him. "Potter, you do realize that since I'm giving up my spot on the Quidditch team that you owe me hours and hours of practice so I can try out for chaser, right?"

Harry, silently thanking Ginny, immediately struck up a conversation with Ron and Ginny about the upcoming season and the new openings on the team.

Just as the group was about to troop into the kitchen, Fred and George apparated into the living room, landing right on top of Harry.

"Oi, Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

"-Mate!" George added.

"-Buddy!"

"-Chum!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Shut up the both of you and get off of him. Dinner's ready."

The twins looked at each other, jumped up off of Harry, and shouted "FOOD!!!"

Everyone walked in to the kitchen and took a seat at the table that was groaning with food. There was chicken, mashed potatoes, rolls, 5 different pies and tons more. Ron's eyes grew wide at the sight of it all.

Ginny sat down next to Harry, who turned to her, "So, Ginny, are you still going out with Dean?"

The twins grew identical evil grins that could make even Lord Moldiewarts shudder.

"No," she grumbled. "The twins have seen to that, by sending him a package that involved him growing 6 extra fingers that wouldn't stop poking him in the eyes."

Harry snorted. "It's not funny!" she yelled.

"Well Ginny dear,-" George amended,

"-we just didn't want you cheating on Dean," Fred finished.

She raised her eyebrow, "With whom, might I ask?"

"Well, Harry of course!" they chimed.

"You've liked him forever!" George said.

"We're surprised you're not blushing up a storm because you're sitting by _the _Harry Potter." Fred laughed.

Harry smirked. The twins turned to Harry seriously. "Harry, you might want to guard the butter dish. You wouldn't want your mashed potatoes to taste like her elbow. You remember what happened last time," they nodded solemnly.

Everyone laughed, except for Ginny who was furious. She stood up quickly, slamming her chair into the wall and turned on the twins, who cringed. "You bloody prats!" she yelled. "That was in first year! GET OVER IT!"

Then she turned on Harry, whose smile immediately faded. "AND YOU! YOU EGOTISTICAL GIT!" Ginny quieted down. "Harry, I'm sorry for yelling, but you'll have to excuse me while I rush upstairs to idolize and obsess over you." she said sarcastically.

With that, she dumped the mashed potato bowl on Harry's head, turned on her heel and pounded upstairs.

Everyone at the table turned to Harry who was in a state of shock. Mashed potatoes were everywhere, falling onto his jeans and down his shirt. One eye peeked out from beneath the bowl. Harry reached up a finger and stuck it into the potatoes and licked it.

"They're quite good, but I think I would have preferred her elbow in the bowl instead of my head."

* * *

**A/N: Tee hee. I had fun with that, because I love the twins! ****I'll tell you this, the next chapter involves the twins and Ginny's birthday present to Harry. :D**

**Jillian Jacobs** – Thank you so much for reviewing "Want a Kiss" and "Seeing the Light," that was so great of you! I read Seeking You, and you were right. It was hilarious! I also read your latest one shot. Great job. You're a great writer! I hope you continue to read this fic.

**PreteenDramaQueen **–Wow! You reviewed all of my fics! That is so great! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, and continue to read this!

**Cycla – **Lol, no black eye, just a mashed potato hat.

**To chem., shinegami's little sis, Starlitebaby and all of my other readers, you guys are so great! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to read "Seeing the Light!" **

**Like I said, the next update should be on the 23rd.**

**Ciao for now,**

**Manders**


	3. Happy Birthday Mr Potter

**A/N:** **Back from my trip! Wow, scuba diving was awesome. I saw a 4 foot barracuda that was _sooo_ freaky looking. Thanks to my reviewers, ya'll are great! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day Fred and George swear off pranks and decide to get a job at the ministry working for Percy while writing about cauldron bottoms.**

**Dedication: To future writer of america for your compliments on my writing abilities. Thanks for the confidence booster, because I thought I sucked!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Happy Birthday Mr. Potter**

**

* * *

**

****

The next day Ginny awoke just before the break of dawn. This had become a habit during the summer, and would often get up two to three times a week just to watch the glowing sun rise above the hills. As far as Ginny knew, no one knew about these early morning trips, but that was fine by her because she enjoyed the peaceful solitude.

She dressed quickly in a pair of khaki shorts and threw on a turquoise tank top that complimented her fiery red hair. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, and tip-toed quietly down the stairs to the kitchen. She quickly made some toast and hard-boiled eggs before walking outside.

Ginny made her way to the make-shift quidditch pitch and sat just beyond the goals where she had a perfect view of the rising sun. She often came out here to think, especially after a restless night dreaming of Tom Riddle. Today though, Ginny only thought of Harry and how she lost her temper. It pissed her off when her brothers would tease her about her previous feelings of Harry.

It wasn't that she didn't like him anymore, for Ginny knew that deep down Harry would always hold a piece of her heart, it was the fact that Harry avoided her because he knew of these feelings. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried to mask these feelings, her bloody brothers could blow her cover and immediately send Harry in the other direction. More than anything, Ginny wanted to be friends with Harry, and her pea-brained brothers weren't helping matters.

By that time, the sun was slowly rising beyond the hills streaking the sky with brilliant pink and orange hues that transfixed Ginny.

* * *

Harry had risen early, after a night spent dreaming of Ginny's hurt look after he had laughed at her. He dressed and grabbed his Firebolt in hopes of clearing his mind as it had before.

As he trudged down to the Quidditch pitch Harry noticed Ginny sitting by the goal posts watching the sunrise. Harry stared at her, for some reason, mesmerized. Her hair seemed to blend in with the beautiful horizon. Ginny's eyes were glowing, giving her a look of power and beauty. Harry shook his head, and slowly made his way down to her, knowing that he would have to apologize for his actions yesterday.

"Ginny?" Harry asked gently. She jumped.

"Harry? You startled me," she said as she sighed in relief. "What are you doing out here?"

He sat down. "I could ask the same thing. Actually, I was going to practice quidditch, but then I saw you. Ginny, I want to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have laughed," he said, bowing his head."

Ginny turned to Harry. "It's not your fault Harry, I shouldn't have overreacted. I just was angry because, well, more than anything Harry, I want to be friends with you, and it seems you avoid me because of my crush before. Especially after that bloody valentine Malfoy accused me of sending."

"You didn't send it?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm not really sure who did, but I have a hunch," she replied.

Harry smiled, reminiscing. "That might have been one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, but now that I think about it, it was pretty funny." He looked back at Ginny. "I want to be friends too Ginny. I guess I just tried to avoid you because it felt awkward to me," he replied. "Tell you what, lets forget yesterday. Friends?" Harry asked.

"Friends."

For awhile the two sat there leaning on the goal posts watching as the pink sky slowly turned purple and light blue and eating the breakfast Ginny had made.

"Harry!" she yelped.

"What's wrong Ginny?" he questioned.

"Bloody hell, I completely forgot that today was your birthday!" she cried.

Harry smiled. "No problem Ginny, I almost forgot too."

Ginny turned to him. "Well what would you like?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Nothing really Ginny. I guess something to get my mind off of, well, what happened last year. Something that will make me laugh."

Ginny looked at him and shot Harry a wicked grin. "I think I have just the thing. By the way Harry, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," she told him. Ginny then got up and headed for the house

Harry watched her as she left and then directed his gaze back toward the now brilliant blue sky. Harry slowly mounted his broom for the quidditch practice he had originally planned for, thinking about a certain redhead.

* * *

Ginny bounded into the house and ran into the kitchen where most of her family and Hermione were assembled. "Mum, do you know where Fred and George are?" she asked.

"Well honey, I think they are still in their room," Molly Weasley replied while frying some bacon.

"Thanks Mum." Ginny bounded upstairs and headed for their room. She reached their door that was plastered with signs like: "Warning, two geniuses at work," and "Caution, enter and you may become a canary." She slammed the door back and pounced on Fred's bed.

"Ugh, go away Ginny," they groaned in unison.

"Boys, am I correct in assuming that you two were responsible for that bloody valentine to Harry in my first year?" she questioned with an evil smirk.

Fred and George looked and each other in fear and gulped.

"That's what I thought," she said. "Now unless you want Mum to find out the truth about your "business meetings" with Angelina and Alicia you two better help me with Harry's birthday present."

The twins widened their eyes at the mention of their "meetings" and shook their heads in agreement vigorously.

"Good."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry sat in the living room with the rest of the family. They had gathered to give Harry his presents for his birthday and have a little party. He was suspicious because Fred, George and Ginny had not shown up yet.

At that moment Ginny made her way downstairs, dressed up in a little black dress, with her wand in her hand. Harry gulped and tried to push away the thoughts that evil dress was filling his head with.

Ginny walked over to Harry. "Harry, you told me for your birthday you wanted a laugh. So the twins and I put a little play together," she told him. "Though the twins didn't really have a say in the matter," she added. Ginny turned to everyone, playing the part of an announcer, "So with that in mind, allow me, Harry, to take you back to your second year. I'd like to introduce Fred and George and your singing birthday card."

At that moment, Fred and George, red in the face, but loving the attention, made their way downstairs dressed up as cupid. They were adorned in sheets, had golden wings and were carrying harps.

The Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry stared at the two in disbelief and shock for a moment, but then they roared with laughter and clapped. With a little glare from Ginny, the twins made their way over to Harry. George struck a sour note on the harp, and with a gulp, they began to sing.

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine, _

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

_It's your birthday today,_

_And we're here to say,"_

And with that the twins began to sing Happy Birthday to Harry seductively in a manner that reminded him of the muggle Marilyn Monroe singing "Happy Birthday Mr. President." Harry had a hard time controlling his mirth, and by the time they got around to "_Happy Birthday Mr. Potter" _the entire room, including Harry, was laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their cheeks.

When they finished, the entire room was in an uproar, and Harry could have sworn Hermione was catcalling, though she later denied it. The twins bowed and curtsied, soaking up the attention. Ginny took that moment to snap a picture, bringing the twins out of their glory. They glanced at each other in horror, and tore up the stairs to change out of their costumes.

Ginny smiled coyly at Harry. "For blackmail," she told him with a grin. "So how'd you like your birthday laugh?" she asked him.

"That," he said while gasping for breath, "must have been the funniest moment in my entire life, including Peeves beating Umbridge with a walking stick."

She smiled. "Happy birthday Harry."

* * *

**A/N: I liked that chapter. At the moment I'm hoping to update next weekend, but don't hold me to that because after missing 10 days because of the hurricane I'm sure I'll have tons of make-up work. **

**Jillian Jacobs – Thank you so much for sticking with this fic! I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

**Kallan Myers – Lol. I'm glad you liky!**

**Me262 – Thanks for the compliments! I actually did consider putting that instead of "I think her elbow would have tasted better" but I figured that what I put was better suited since Harry currently isn't sure about his feelings for Ginny. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**SeekerGinny – Thanks for the compliments! Lol, I quite enjoyed dumping mashed potatoes on him too.**

**Cycla – Lol, I should have had her dump the gravy too! Glad you like this fic, and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**future writer of america – Like I said above, thanks for the compliments on my fic and writing abilities. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Shinegami's Little Sis**** – Thanks for continuing to read this fic! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm also glad you thought I captured the twins personalities well. I hope I did the same for this chapter!**

**Luna Lovegood2 – Lol, I'm glad I made you laugh last chapter. I hope you do the same for this chapter, because that's what I love to do when I write. Make people laugh.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, like Lily Dwarf and krissygurl. I don't know what I'd do without my reviewers!**

**Ciao for Now,**

**Manders **


	4. The Twins Revenge Part I

**A/N:** **Agh! I totally forgot about updating when I promised because I had so much going on this week! I whipped this up in about an hour, but it's actually quite good, even though it's so short. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Please keep reviewing, you have no idea how much they mean to me!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day Hermione swears off books, fails her classes, and then becomes the newest Gryffindor chaser.**

**Dedication: To Jillian Jacobs who was the first to review this fic and has continued to review ever since. Not to mention she has totally awesome fanfics!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Twins Revenge Part I**

* * *

Harry woke up early the next day with a smile. He remembered back on yesterday, his birthday. Harry had received many lovely presents, but none of them compared to Ginny's present, including the pictures of the twins for blackmail. Harry hadn't laughed that hard in forever. It seemed like Ginny had lifted some of the weight that was constantly resting on his shoulders. Harry shook his head with a grin. He was looking forward to meeting the real Ginny, and he planned on starting today. 

Of course, if Harry knew that the twins were planning revenge for that show they had to put on, he probably wouldn't be smiling so widely...

* * *

Harry trudged down to breakfast, his gaze directed at the beautiful Ginny. The best thing about her, he reflected, was that she was a very pretty girl, but on the inside she was gorgeous. He flashed Ginny a smile, glad to see that even if she wasn't going to be shy, Harry could still make her blush. 

"Morning Harry," Ginny greeted, still trying to fight down the heat she could feel rising to her cheeks.

Harry then noticed with surprise that in addition to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, the twins were up. The identical evil smiles they exchanged gave him a feeling of unease. Harry made sure to check his seat before he sat down.

After Harry was served a stack of pancakes by Molly, who seemed to add on an extra pancake each day, Fred planted a syrup bottle in front of Ginny. "Pass this to Harry, will you?" he asked.

"Sure." Ginny picked up the bottle and turned to pass it to Harry.

Needless to say, neither of them expected for the bottle to turn into a pair of handcuffs when they both touched it, chaining them together.

Fred and George stood up and shook each other's hands.

"Fred, my twin, friend and business partner-in-crime, we are about to become filthy rich over this new product."

"George, I couldn't have said it better myself," Fred replied. "Plus," he added, "revenge is sweet my dear brother."

Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were all in shock. Ginny recovered first. "YOU BLOODY," the expletive that Ginny used here was one that would have made even the crudest sailor blush. Unfortunately, it was not drowned out by the gasping and yelling of Mrs. Weasley, who recovered next. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GINNY WEASLEY, USING SUCH LANGUAGE? FRED AND GEORGE, IF YOU DON'T LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW..." Molly shouted.

"I will kill you," Ginny finished with a glare.

"NOT TO MENTION YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOREVER AND..."

Ginny once again interrupted. "Be unable to sit down for at least a month,"

"AND I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY EVERY ONE OF THOSE SYRUP BOTTLES..."

"And I will give you a Bat-Bogey Hex worse than the one you received after turning my hair green," Ginny threatened.

"IN ADDITION YOU WILL BE DEGNOMING THE GARDEN UNTIL YOU TWO ARE FIFTY..."

"And you two will be sipping your food through straws for weeks unless you unlock these handmuffs," she finished coldly.

"Ginny, darling," Fred appeased. "You know I would if I could."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"See, the thing is," George told her, "these handcuffs, not handmuffs, dad gave us have been charmed to only unlock at sunset."

"So not only are we going to be filthy rich because of this new product..." Fred explained.

"But you two will be spending all day together," George finished.

Harry stared at the two, still in shock about the fact that not only were the twins brilliant, but he and Ginny would be spending the entire day locked to each other.

Ginny glared at the twins. "So how the hell am I supposed to shower?" she growled as they gulped.

* * *

**A/N: Hey ya'll, I'm sorry it's so short. I just wanted to have something, since I promised, until the next update which will be at the latest next weekend. Wow, I'm actually proud of this chapter considering I wrote it in an hour and had writer's block. Not bad if I do say so myself. I hope you guys like it. I promise the next update will be at least three times as long.**

**future writer of america**** – Thank you so much for your review! It was my pleasure to dedicate it to you, because you're such a great reviewer. I'm glad you liked it so much! Hopefully you liked this one too...**

**Cycla – Yay! (Dances) That's what's so hard about writing the twins, it's really hard to get their characters correct. I'm glad you think I wrote them well because they're my favorite characters. I hope I do just as well this chapter. Thank you so much!**

**Jillian Jacobs – Disturbing is right! Of course, if they are as cute as they are in the movie... Argh! (Shakes head.) Ok, my head's out of the gutter now, I swear! Lol, j/k. I hope you like the chapter dedicated to you! Thank you for the loyal reviews!**

**OExpecto PatronumO**** – Thank you so much! I'm glad I made you laugh, that's what I hope this whole story continues to do... either that or make you swoon. That's such a funny word! Tee hee, thanks for the review!**

**Luna Lovegood2**** – I made you laugh again?!? I had no idea I had such a sense of humor... Lol, no I'm just kidding. Thank you, I think Ginny's a genius too. Remind me to do something like that to my brother someday... (Makes note to get blackmail on annoying younger brother...)**

**Me262**** – Don't worry, I won't. I don't like shy guys either, so I don't plan on writing them anytime soon. Right now Harry's just... flabbergasted, for lack of a better word, but I promise he will be more straightforward later on. Wow! I could kiss you guys for being such loyal reviewers! Well, not really, but you know what I mean...**

**Shinegami's Little Sis**** – Yay! Another reviewer I've made laugh. Yes, I agree that it's quite disturbing the fact that they were dancing like Marilyn Monroe. Would you like to know my inspiration? (Whispers) My brother. He just came in strutting around like he was her and starts singing "I'm too sexy for my shirt..." Good lord, where's a camera when you need one? Since I didn't have a camera I figured I'd just write a variation on my brother's little show for my fic. : ) My brother can be such a fruit...**

**To Little Maurader, Chloe G, India Ink and ****Irishdancer61790**** – (Squeals) Yay! New reviewers! Thank you guys so much! I really hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Please review! They are just about the only thing I look forward to now that I'm back at school... so just push that little purple button down there. No, a little left. Now down, down, a little further... There! You got it! Now you just have to type a little something nice. ; D Thanks!**

**Ciao for Now,**

**Manders**


	5. The Twins Revenge Part II

**A/N:** **Yippee! I just finished waiting out Hurricane Franny, and I lived! If that's not a good reason to celebrate, I don't know what is! So I decided to write a chapter for my awesome and spectacular reviewers! **

**Oh yeah, by the way, PG-13 stuff in this chapter. Just thought I should warn ya.**

**Oh! I also have a little R/H in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day Malfoy is seen skipping through meadows picking daisies for Hermione.**

**Dedication: To ****Shinegami's Little Sis****thanks for being such an awesome reviewer! You've been there since the beginning, and I love reading your reviews! This chapter's for you.**

* * *

_Here's where I left you..._

_Harry stared at the two, still in shock about the fact that not only were the twins brilliant, but he and Ginny would be spending the entire day locked to each other._

_Ginny glared at the twins. "So how the hell am I supposed to shower?" she growled as they gulped._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Twins Revenge Part II**

* * *

The twins tried hard to hold back the hysterical laughter they felt coming on. "We're sure you'll figure something out," Fred and George chimed while making a quick getaway. 

"THEY'RE SUCH BLOODY PRATS!" Ginny fumed.

That snapped Harry out of his shock. He grinned as she paced back and forth, or at least paced as far as his arm would allow her to. "Come on Ginny, spending all day with me couldn't be _that_ revolting," he said chuckling.

Ginny turned back to him, having forgotten that he was there. She grinned, "It's not revolting Potter, just repulsive, horrid and sickening."

He held his hand to his heart. "I'm hurt Ginny. Really, I am. I guess if you hate me so much I should go." With that, Harry stood up and walked outside, dragging Ginny along by her cuffed hand.

He turned around, giving her a sly smile. "Maybe I'm mistaken, but for someone who hates me so much, you certainly can't seem to get enough of me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, Potter, you know how much your modesty turns me on."

Harry laughed. "Touché," he said with a smile.

"It's not the fact I'm locked to you that makes me irritated, better you than being locked to Ron and having to watch him and Hermione flirt, but what in the world are we supposed to do?" she asked. "Most of the things I'd suggest doing with you require the use of both of my hands."

Ginny's eyes widened in horror when she realized her words could be taken differently than she meant. _Much differently._ She was pleased to see that it was Harry who was the first to blush. Of course, judging on the temperature of her cheeks, she was coming in a close second. They trudged on down the trail leading to a small lake.

Harry acted like he hadn't taken her words out of context. "So, Ginny, would you like to go swimming?"

She raised her eyebrows. "And how, Harry, would you propose we change into our bathing suits?"

Harry grinned slowly, an evil glint in his eyes. "We won't," he replied. And with that said, Harry picked her up, ran into the lake, and dumped her.

Ginny slowly stood up, shaking her hair out of her eyes. She looked up to meet Harry's gaze, who was also wet, but smiling. "You are _so_ going to pay for that," Ginny told him. When she was finished, she tackled him, forgetting that if Harry went under, she too would be taking a dive, courtesy of the Syrup Shackles, as Fred and George had deemed them.

Hours later, Harry and Ginny emerged from the lake, laughing and soaked. Ginny looked down at her outfit, now covered in murky brown algae and water. "I could really use a shower right now," she muttered to herself. She fought back the blush that was rising, remembering their predicament.

Harry followed her gaze, not finding anything wrong with her wardrobe. She really was beautiful, he mused, confident and still shy at the same time. It was a wonder he hadn't fallen for her sooner, but he guessed that was because of her childhood crush that held back the real her. _Wait, did I just say 'fallen for her?' _he wondered. He suddenly realized exactly where his gaze was rested, and how wet the two of them really were. Harry blushed and turned his head.

"I have a better idea," Ginny announced. She pulled Harry to the shed, and pressed the button for the Muggle sprinklers her dad had installed. The shimmering water burst out, covering the two, and slowly washing off the algae.

At that moment Ron and Hermione walked out of the house. Talk about bad timing. Harry and Ginny turned to each other and grinned. They snuck to the side of the porch, hoses in tow to listen to the couple.

"Ron, I haven't seen Harry and Ginny all day, have you?" Hermione asked.

"No," he replied coldly.

"Ron?" she questioned, "What's the matter with you? You've been acting funny."

"So go write about it to Vicky. Go complain to your boyfriend. Not me," Ron scowled.

Hermione turned to him. "Ronald Weasley, you are a jealous prat. If you had even read that bloody letter I got, you would have read that I turned him down, and I am not dating him because I don't like him. I like someone else!" she yelled.

Ron glared. "Who do you like then? Let me guess. Some tall, dark, and handsome quidditch star? Someone smart and rich? Hmmm, Malfoy fits that description. Why don't you date him next?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione was quiet. "Ron, I don't, and will never like Malfoy. The guy I like is tall, and handsome, he is a quidditch star. He might not be smart and rich, but I, contrary to your beliefs am not that shallow," she told him, visibly shaking.

Ron had a look of sorrow and hurt on his face. "Who is the lucky guy then?" he whispered, reddening after realizing what he had revealed.

Hermione gave him a small smile, still shaking. "You," she replied.

Harry and Ginny were having fits, trying to hold in their laughter when they saw Ron look like he had just won a million galleons, and mutter "Thank Merlin."

Ron suddenly looked shy, and leaned forward for the couple's first kiss.

Harry and Ginny smiled as they watched their best friends kiss first shyly, then building in passion.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Well, at least they will be too busy snogging to fight now," he whispered.

Ginny smiled. "Of course if I see my brother kiss Hermione again I might have to gag. What do you say? Things are getting pretty hot over there. Think we should cool them down?" she asked.

Harry grinned and aimed the hose.

"AUGH!!!" they shouted, breaking apart as they were drenched in icy cool water. Ron and Hermione turned to find Harry and Ginny in hysterics. Soon, the two were grabbing their own hose and starting a huge water fight.

Water was everywhere. The four were using hoses, buckets, and sprinklers to try to soak each other. Any innocent passerby would have thought it was raining and been soaked.

Ron was in the middle of dumping a bucket of water on Harry, when he stopped abruptly. "Harry..." he asked slowly, "are you handcuffed to my sister?" They stopped and looked at each other.

"For the love of Merlin," Ron exclaimed, "don't you think you guys could keep those hidden somewhere?!? I don't even want to _know_ what you two use those, those, things for," he shuddered.

Ron turned to Harry. "Bloody hell Harry, I'm glad it's you she's, um, dating instead of Dean or someone, but _handcuffs_?" Ron visibly paled.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock, and erupted in laughter. "Ron, twins—syrup—prank—locked together," Harry choked out.

Ron sighed with relief, "Thank Merlin." He paused, "So you're telling me the twins did that to you?"

"Yup," Harry confirmed. "We're locked together until sunset," he explained.

Hermione pointed to the sky where the sun was slowly making it's way down to the horizon. "Well it doesn't look like you have to wait much longer," she told the two. "Come on Ron, lets go take showers," she told her new boyfriend. As the two headed up to the house, she turned and winked at Ginny.

Ginny grinned. _Hermione isn't stupid, she knows exactly what I want to do._ Ginny thought.

Harry turned to her. "Want to go to the quidditch pitch and dry off while we're waiting for the sunset?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said, wondering if he read her mind.

The two made their way over to the quidditch pitch and sat down, basking in the sun's last rays as it slowly sank in the sky.

Harry sat up. "Ginny, I just want you to know that I'm glad I am getting to know the real you. You have a really great personality, and I never want you to hide behind a mask just because of, well, me," he finished.

Ginny turned towards him and smiled. "Thanks Harry. You have no idea how much that means to me," she said, her heart in her throat.

The sky had seemed to explode in the beautiful pink and purple hues, and the sun slowly inched closer and closer to the horizon. The two laid on the grass, both more conscious of their close positions than the mesmerizing sky. The sun began to sink beneath the horizon and the couple felt the handcuffs disappear. They didn't make any motions to get up; they just made themselves more comfortable, Harry wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist, as she placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat fast.

"Gin?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I want you to know that today was the best day I've had in a long time, even if we were locked together."

"I agree," Ginny told him, beaming.

"Gin?" Harry asked for the second time.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Tomorrow, we most definitely need to plan revenge on the twins, no matter how enjoyable their prank was."

Ginny smiled. Okay, so he didn't get down on one knee and declare his love for her. The promise of another day spent together was good enough for Ginny.

"I agree, Harry" she replied, as the two watched the last of the sun disappear behind the hills.

* * *

**A/N**:** Hmmm, I don't believe that was my absolute favorite chapter, but it wasn't _too_ bad. Next chapter we have the revenge on the twins though, so that should be interesting. **

**Man, though, talk about writer's cramp! If ya'll have any particular ideas you'd like me to try to work in leave them in your reviews. I'd really appreciate it! If not, well, I'm sure I'll figure out something before the next update which at the latest will be next week. Thanks!**

**future writer of america – I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, that last one was pretty short, but I think I at least doubled the length on this one. Hope you liked it!**

**OExpecto PatronumO**** – You're right, it was a very interesting predicament. I had just seen "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days" (awesome movie if you haven't seen it) but yeah, that shower scene's a bit much considering they're not even dating yet, so I decided a sprinkler shower was the next best thing. Oh well. I'm sure we'll have some snogging in the future. (Hint, hint) ; )**

**Luna Lovegood2**** – Thank you! Yeah, that was most definitely my fastest written chapter ever. As for the handcuffs, I learned about them the hard way. My brother locked me and my then crush in his toy ones, and happened to "lose the key", and he wouldn't let us break them so we were stuck that way for awhile. Not that I minded. ; ) It was quite an interesting day, so I figured I should just let Harry and Ginny have an interesting day too.**

**NB80 – New reader! Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I considered some drama/angst, but I figured cheerful was always the best way to go, since that's what I'm best at. Hope you continue to like it.**

**Cycla – Yeah, sorry about the last one being so short. Hope this one was a better length. I'm glad you like it so much! I really appreciate you being such a faithful reviewer!**

**harry&gin – Thank you so much for the compliments! Wow, I'm so glad you like my writing skills! Now if only I can pass my FCAT Writes Exam... I hope you liked this chapter!**

**tigerlily98 – Tee hee, I liked the birthday chapter too. I'm glad you think it's funny, that's what I'm shooting for! This one didn't have as _much_ humor, but I figured fluff was just as good. : )**

**Comet Moon – This means war is good, isn't it? I loved how hilarious it is. I'm glad you love my fic, I'm so happy that so many people enjoy it!**

**Little Marauder – Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you liked it! (I'm a sucker for the puppy dog face.) Lol, j/p.**

**Chloe G – Lol, your review made me crack up. Read my reply to Luna Lovegood2, maybe I should stay away from handcuffs from now on. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was sooo short. Lol, don't avoid syrup on account of me! Of course, avoiding it when your friends are in the vicinity might be a good idea though... ; )**

**Me262 – He's a _very_ lucky man. Dude, I know I enjoyed it being locked up with my friend. (Read reply to Luna Lovegood.) Yup, the twins will most definitely be punished, though their prank wasn't exactly the worst they could have thought of. Glad you can take flabbergasted, as you can see though they are slowly coming out of their shell. For the future chapters I don't think either Harry or Ginny will be shy, since I'm not shy whatsoever and it's kinda weird for me to write it.**

**Shinegami's Little Sis – Lol, I want a pair too! I've got the perfect person to use them on... I dedicated the chapter to ya just because I was so excited after I read your review. I'm glad I made you laugh so much. This chapter wasn't as funny as the previous ones, but the next one should back to my usual humor. I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. You make my day every time I read your reviews, thanks so much!**

**To all my other reviewers, Jules713, REALbluelightsaber, blinklee, lucugirl07, and hilaryous, ya'll are so great!!! I really appreciate the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me!**

**Guess what?!?! I had more reviews than I had for the past chapters! I'm so happy! Maybe (hint hint) I'll get even more for this chapter! Lol. Well like I said, next update should be the weekend. Thanks for reading!**

**Ciao for Now,**

**Manders**


	6. Whipped Cream Revenge

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! Geez, my teachers must have textbooks up their asses, cause just when I was planning to write this chapter, they'd give me toooons of homework. Evil AP teacher. But I think you'll like this chapter, even though it took me about an hour to whip up.**

**Sigh. The last installment of Seeing the Light. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, you had no idea _that_ was coming. But it's true. Instead, I've got a sequel coming up next, so keep on the lookout for that! Read the A/N below for more details.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day he decides to join forces with the Dark Tosser and forces the world to learn how to tap dance.**

**Wow. I'm hyper.**

**Dedication: To OExpecto PatronumO, thank you so much for reviewing my fic! I always enjoy reading your reviews, not to mention your awesome fanfics!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Whipped Cream Revenge**

* * *

Ginny woke up late after lunch, after having pleasant dreams about a certain tall, dark and handsome boy all night. She threw back her covers and went to open the window, and turned around to face the mirror. "I am in _such_ a great mood today!" she sang. Ginny walked to her wardrobe and picked out blue jean shorts, and a white tank top. She was about to pull off of her nightdress, when she noticed a pair of green eyes staring at her from the window. 

"HARRY!" she yelled, yanking down the dress, "What are you doing?!?"

Harry blushed from atop his broom, "Sorry Ginny. I was just going to deliver you these," he gestured to the multi-colored bouquet of wildflowers in his hand. "I didn't realize you were awake," Harry said, blushing the color of some of the blood red flowers in his hand.

Ginny's jaw dropped. Not even Dean had done something so romantic for her, and she had gone out with him for two months. "Thanks Harry," she blushed.

Harry smiled, "No problem."

She reached for the flowers, and suddenly realized exactly how short her nightdress was. "Harry," Ginny told him, "believe it or not, I actually prefer to change in private."

He reddened. "Tell you what, I'll meet you downstairs, and we can work on our revenge on the twins.

Ginny grinned. "Can't wait."

* * *

Ginny skipped downstairs to find Harry waiting at the table. There was macaroni and cheese and milk sitting on the table, and her flowers were in a vase with water. "Harry! Did you make lunch for me?" she asked, "That's so sweet! Thank you!" 

"No problem Ginny. Now eat up!" he told her.

She sat at the table and grabbed a fork. "So Harry," she asked him between bites, "what exactly are you thinking of for revenge?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure; I don't know how we're supposed to prank the masters of pranks."

Ginny paused in eating, trying to think of an idea to get even with her brothers.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, flinging bits of pasta at the same time. "I just realized what today is!"

"Um, Wednesday?" Harry replied, confused.

"Exactly!" she said excitedly. "Wednesday is the day for their business meetings with Angelina and Alicia!"

"Ginny, business meetings don't exactly open a lot of opportunities to play a prank on them," he told her cautiously.

Ginny smirked. "Harry, I said business meetings with **Angelina and Alicia**. Who happen to be their girlfriends. Who are both professional quidditch players, who don't actually need business meetings. What do you think they actually do at those "business meetings"?" she asked him.

Harry widened his eyes in recognition. "Ohhhhh..." he said slowly, grinning.

"Exactly," she nodded, "they'll be gone for awhile."

"So what, exactly are you planning to do while they're at these business meetings?" he asked.

Ginny gave him a devious smile. "I'm thinking whipped cream and food coloring."

* * *

"Ginny," Harry told her later, "you really are the evil one in the family." 

The two of them were in the kitchen, pouring blue food coloring into about 40 whipped cream cans, thanks to a handy multiplying charm Mr. Weasley supplied them with.

Ginny flashed him a smile. "And it took you this long to figure that out?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he replied laughingly, "I was sort of distracted by the huge glob of whipped cream on your nose."

Ginny looked horrified. "Where?" she took a swipe at her face, getting whipped cream on her otherwise whipped cream-free face.

Harry doubled up with laughter at the sight of Ginny looking like she was using her face as an ice cream sundae.

Ginny glared at him. "Think that's funny Mr. Potter? Let's see how you like it." With that, she squirted a liberal amount of whipped cream down his green polo shirt.

Harry looked down at his now puffed up chest. He looked back up at her, a glint in his eye. "That's it," he told her, "it's on." He grabbed a bottle of whipped cream and proceeded to covering her in the delicious white stuff.

Ginny grabbed a bottle too, and an hour and ten bottles later, the kitchen looked like a blizzard had just come through.

The couple sat laughing in a pile of whipped cream on the floor. You couldn't see a speck of color on either of them, not to mention you could only see white on the walls, floors, cabinets, actually, practically the entire kitchen.

Ginny was the first to recover. "What do you say we get Mum to give us a Scourgify Charm, and we finish dying these bottles? Fred and George will be leaving to meet Angie and Alicia in an hour," she said, still giggling, "They probably won't be back until after dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied, wiping some whipped cream off of her face with his finger and licking it. "Tastes good too."

* * *

An hour later the couple was sneaking up the stairs, armed with, well, now, 30 bottles of blue whipped cream. They snuck into Fred and George's room, making sure to step over the trip wire Ginny had become well acquainted with. They divided up the bottles, tiptoed over to their beds, lifted back the covers, and proceeded to emptying their entire supply of whipped cream into the twin's beds.

* * *

About two hours after dinner, the twins returned home. Everyone else was asleep, Harry and Ginny had claimed they had insomnia and waited up. When they saw the twins head up the stairs, they tried to smother their laughter with pillows and waited for the yelling to come. Ginny got out her camera, and turned to the stairs.

"AAGH!!!!!!" the twins yelled, obviously discovering that there was something else besides sheets under their comforter.

They heard the twins run downstairs, and turned to face them. Ginny had enough sense to snap a picture, but after that, they were both lost. Harry snorted, and they both cracked up. Tears were streaming down their face, as they laughed at Fred and George. Both were clad in only boxers that were covered in blue whipped cream. The topping had managed to reach up to their chest, and they had blue handprints on their red faces.

"Blue," Ginny choked out, "is not your color. Maybe we should have gone with green, Harry."

Harry and Ginny saw the look of shock on their face mix with anger, and darted out the door still laughing hysterically. They ran out to their now familiar spot on the quidditch pitch, and calmed down. Slightly. Harry grabbed Ginny's hands and twirled her around beneath the stars.

"You," he told her while spinning, "are evil. Evil, beautiful, funny, and caring, and I wouldn't change a thing."

With that, Harry stopped twirling her and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N**:** Hee hee, I'm evil too, ending the story there. Shame on me. Oh well! Hmmm looks like ya'll will have to review tons so I'll write you guys a sequel! I am planning on a sequel, don't worry. I just wanted to skip the rest of the summer and get to school, so I figured I'd just start a new story. Sorry the last installment was so short, but it's 10 o'clock at night and I've still got homework! Oh well.**

**I'm not sure how long it will take for me to get the sequel out, shouldn't be more than 3 weeks tops, because I want to write a couple chapters before I upload it. **

**Please, please, please, pleeeeease continue to look out for more updates, I'd really appreciate it! I'll probably have a one-shot between stories.**

**future writer of america – Well I'm glad you liked it (as usual) and I hope (as usual), that you liked this chapter, and will review my sequel!**

**Cycla – I'm glad you liked the water fight. Hope you liked the whipped cream fight just as much!**

**OExpecto PatronumO – Thank you so much! I'm beaming. I'm glad you liked the ending. I dunno, my creative juices aren't flowing as much, so I hope this one was just as good. I'm really looking forward to writing the sequel, I hope you keep a look out for it!**

**Me262 – Yup, I lost power from Franny, but it was only from a couple hours. I live closer to Central Florida I suppose, but on the west coast. Where do you live? I'm glad you thought my prank was unique, I hope this one was just as original. Lol, having Ginny in a white shirt would have made it more interesting for Harry! You're right though, but I figured that then Ginny would probably want to change or something, and I wanted them to stay outside. Well, until next time!**

**NB80 – I'm glad to hear you'll keep on reading! I added the whole attractive thing in there somewhere I think, thanks for the pointer! Happy you liked the ending, hopefully this one suits you too.**

**Darcy16 – Lol! You're review made me crack up! I'm glad you like my author's notes, I wasn't even sure anyone was reading them. I'm glad you liked the first chapter, that one didn't get as much feedback so I wasn't certain how good it was. I hope you like this chapter! **

**Chloe G – Lol, I love water fights too. I also particularly enjoyed squirting Ron and Hermione, it makes a first kiss more interesting. I hope you liked the whipped cream fight!**

**Dfhdskrhesh** – **Well I've got this chapter, but I've got the sequel coming up. I just wanted to move them to school, and I decided to do that with another fic. So yes, this is the last chapter of Seeing the Light, but the story will be continuing.**

**Shinegami's Little Sis – You're welcome! You're an awesome reviewer; I always look forward to reading your reviews. I hope that this chapter was as good as the last!**

**VoicezWithin – Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Yeah, I don't like the whole Harry falling for looks alone thing either. Hope you liked the revenge!**

**LunaLovegood2 – I definitely owe my brother. Spending the day with my crush was definitely not something I'd complain about. Hope you liked the finish! I also hope you keep a lookout for my sequel!**

**Thanks to my other reviewers, tigerlily98, jennifer, REALbluelightsaber, Sibling Creature, Little Marauder, Sabine Strohem-Moss, stargazerlois, seekerchic211, and Kit-Kat. You guys are great! I really appreciate the praise, I hope you keep a look out for the sequel!**

**Ciao for Now,**

**Manders**


End file.
